


Definition of Insanity

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie's involved things never quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of Insanity

The cold of the evening dew was seeping up through the knees of Ian jeans, a light autumn fog cooling the burn of his cheeks. He was glad it was dark in the Eppes yard, against the house under Charlie's window, where Charlie's sweet little math girlfriend was sleeping soundly. These little encounters never quite went as Ian planned he mused as Charlie's cock slid past his lips in a relentless rhythm, a handful of his hair balled up tight in Charlie's fist.

The first time Ian thought it was a fluke. "I saved your life, Professor." Ian had purred. Ian had planned to end the night with Charlie bent over the hotel bed. Charlie had turned around a hard glint in his eye and quirked an eyebrow. Somehow Ian had ended up on his knees Charlie caressing his burning cheeks, telling him how pretty he was, telling him to swallow it all.

The second time Ian was sure it would go different. Out in the woods Ian was sure he had home turf advantage. Turned out the professor wasn't unfamiliar with wilderness. Ian found himself bent over a log, only feet from the main trail, Charlie pounding into him hard, whispering things so foul Ian would have killed anyone else.

A soft groan slipped past Charlie's lips. "Oh Ian, so perfect, you know that?" Ian looked up. Tried to convey with his eyes that this was not how he planed for the night to go. Charlie chuckled. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Charlie gave a hard thrust and Ian choked a little. "So either you want this, or someone here is insane."

Ian's cheeks burned again. Every time Charlie out manoeuvred him. It was distressful, humiliating, and it felt just too damn good to stop.


End file.
